U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,832 discloses a conventional positioning apparatus for interrelating the positions of a noninvasive stereoadapter used in performing presurgical diagnostic procedures and an invasive stereotactic heading apparatus used in performing surgical or other treatment procedures.
Another noninvasive steroadapter is disclosed by Kyriaki Theodorou et al., “A new non-invasive and relocatable immobilization frame for fractionated stereotactic radiotherapy,” Radiotherapy and Oncology 47 (1998) 313-317.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,582, 5,702,406, 6,080,164, and 8,613,714 also disclose non-invasive stereotactic devices.
A stereotactic navigation system for navigating an instrument to a target within a patient, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,925,328, may include a stereotactic head frame, an imaging device, a tracking device, a controller and a display. The stereotactic head frame is coupled to the patient and is used to assist in guiding the instrument to the target. The imaging device captures image data of the patient and of the stereotactic head frame. The controller receives the image data from the imaging device and identifies the stereotactic head frame in the image data and automatically registers the image data with navigable patient space upon identifying the stereotactic head frame, while the display displays the image data.